seven_deadly_sinsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Meliodas
Meliodas (」メ リ オ ダ ス」) ist der Anführer der Sieben Todsünden und trägt das Zeichen der Drachensünde des Zorns. Er ist der Besitzer der berühmten Taverne Boar Hat und ist der Hauptprotagonist der Serie. Sein Sacred Treasure ist das Dämonenschwert Lostvayne und seine spezielle magische Fähigkeit ist der Full Counter. Er hielt auch einst das Gebot der Liebe und ist der ehemalige Führer der Zehn Gebote, ein ehemaliges Mitglied von Stigma und der älteste Sohn des Dämonenkönigs. Erscheinung Obwohl er das Aussehen eines Kindes hat, ist Meliodas eigentlich viel älter als er aussieht, er ist mehr als 3000 Jahre alt. Er besitzt eine außergewöhnlich kleine und jugendliche Statur im Vergleich zu den anderen Todsünden, hat unordentliches, blondes, langes Haar und smaragdgrüne Augen. Ihm fehlt Gesichtsbehaarung, was weiter sein jugendliches Aussehen unterstreicht. Meliodas sieht auf seinem Fahndungsplakat komplett anders aus, da er lange nicht mehr gesehen wurde und es wird vermutet, deswegen basiert das Fahndungsbild auf Vermutungen, wie er nun aussehen müsste. Er wird oft in einem weißen Hemd und einer schwarzen ärmellosen Weste, mit einer lose gebundenen, roten Krawatte gezeigt. Sein abgebrochenes Schwert wird in einem braunen Ledergürtel mit goldfarbenen Schnallen an der Scheide gehalten. Dazu trägt er ein Paar schwarze Stiefel. Sein auffälligstes Merkmal ist das Drachensymbol, welches auf seinem linken Arm an der Schulter zu finden ist. In seiner Zeit als großer heiliger Ritter von Danafor, trug Meliodas eine traditionelle Rüstung der Heiligen Ritter von Danafor, ähnlich der von Cain. Zehn Jahre vor der Handlung, trug er eine silberne Ganzkörper-Rüstung mit einem einzigartigen Helm, vergleichbar mit denen der restlichen sechs Todsünden. Er schwang einen Dolch, an dem ihm unfassbar viel lag. Das Bild auf Meliodas Fahndungsplakat, das ihm überhaupt nicht ähnlich sieht, zeigt einen viel älteren Mann. Persönlichkeit Im Manga und Anime, ist Meliodas der Anführer der Sieben Todsünden und Eigentümer eines Wirtshauses namens Boar Hat, welches sich auf einem Großen Schwein (Mama-Hawk) befindet. Meliodas' dominantesten Merkmale sind seine Offenheit und seine Furchtlosigkeit, die man sah, als er den Rust Knight gegenüberstand. Meliodas kocht schrecklich, aufgrund dessen muss Hawk immer die Reste der Tavernen-Kunden essen. Er verschreckt Hawk oft sofort, wenn das Wort „Schweinebraten” fällt und wenn er sich beim Resteessen beschwert, droht Melodias ihm damit, dass er ihn braten wird. Er liebt, es Witze zu erzählen. Gelegentlich nutzt er Elizabeths Naivität, um ihre Brüste zu betasten und schämt sich nicht mal dafür, das in der Öffentlichkeit oder sogar vor ihrem Vater zu machen. Er hat auch einen starken Sinn für Gerechtigkeit und ist immer bereit, Menschen in Not zu helfen. Selbst wenn er schwer verletzt wird, versucht er nicht, seine Schwächen zu zeigen und bleibt stark vor seinem. Trotz seines Titels als Sünde des Zorns, ist er eher ein sehr ruhiger Mensch. Vergangenheit Meliodas hat eine sehr lange und komplizierte Vergangenheit. Der Verrat an den Dämonen (vor 3000 Jahren) Vor mehr als 3000 Jahren war Meliodas der Anführer der Zehn Gebote, in dieser Zeit war er der mächtigste und grausamste Dämon überhaupt nach dem Dämonen König. Eines gewissen Tages verriet Meliodas den Dämonen Clan um für seine Liebste (eine frühe Reinkarnation von Elizabeth) kämpfen zu können so tötet Meliodas seine zwei Kameraden um gegen die Göttinnen in den Kampf zu ziehen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt vereinigten sich der Dämonen Clan und der Göttinnen Clan, damit Supreme Deity (Die höchste Gottheit) und der Dämonenkönig Meliodas und Elizabeth einen Fluch aufbinden können und zwar, das Meliodas "unsterblich" wird also immer wenn er getötet wird, dann wird er wiederbelebt, allerdings in dem Zustand in dem er als der schlimmste Dämon von allen bekannt war. Und bei Elizabeth, dass sie immer wieder stirbt als Reinkarnation wiedergeboren wird aber wieder stirbt wenn sie entweder über ihre Vergangenheit etwas erfährt oder sie ihre vollen Kräfte ausgereift hat, sie stirbt allerdings auch immer nach einer gewissen Zeit. Der Zwischenfall von Donafor (vor 16 Jahren) Als Elizabeth wieder mal gestorben war wurde sie als Liz wiedergeboren welche in Meliodas verliebt war die beiden haben zusammen in Donafor gelebt wo beide auch den Dienst als heilige Ritter ankehrten. Bei einer Mission wurde dann Schlussendlich Liz vor den Augen von Meliodas von Fraudrin getötet. Als Fraudrin abgehauen war ging Meliodas zu der Sterbenden hin und erlitt einen Wutausbruch (deshalb Todsünde des Zorns) wobei er ganz Donafor von der Landkarte einfach ausradierte. Daraufhin verschloss Merlin Meliodas` wahre Kraft da sie zu gefährlich war. Begegnung mit Diane (vor 15 Jahren) Meliodas traf Diane das erste mal als diese aus ihrem Heimatdorf der Riesen floh. Da bedrohten sie nämlich ein paar Wachmänner des Ordens der Ritter des goldenen Getreides, bis Meliodas kam und Diane beschützte, indem er alle besiegte. Da sagte Meliodas auch das Zitat was Diane das erste mal das Gefühl gab normal groß zu sein: "Hattest du Angst?" Gründung der Seven Deadly Sins (vor 12 Jahren) Das große "Gemetzel" (vor zehn Jahren) Vor zehn Jahren wurden in Liones duzende von heiligen Rittern umgebracht und Meliodas und die Seven Deadly Sins sollten. Das innerhalb von Sekunden, was an der Unmöglichkeit grenzen solle. Sie sollen ebenfalls den Großmeister Zaratras umgebracht haben, was allerdings der von Dämonen besessene Dreyfus und Hendrickson waren. Gegenwart Fähigkeiten und Ausrüstung Meliodas Fähigkeiten in Kampf und seine Macht sind legendär. Er war der Hauptmann der legendären Sieben Todsünden und als er Mitglied des Dämonen Clans war, herrschte Meliodas einst als Anführer der Zehn Gebote und nur als würdiger Thronfolger des Dämonenkönigs. Wie alle Mitglieder des Dämonenklans, ist er in der Lage, seine geheimnisvolle Macht der Dunkelheit zu manifestieren, die er für verschiedene Zwecke nutzen kann. Er kann sich Flügel wachsen lassen, Gliedmaßen wieder nachwachsen lasseen und seine physischen Fähigkeiten und magischen Fähigkeiten verbessern. Er ist auch in in dämonischen Verzauberungen bewandert. Er ist vor allem für seine Fähigkeiten mit dem Schwert und für seine pure körperliche Kraft berüchtigt, aber er hat auch unglaubliche magische Fähigkeiten. Vor allen Dingen seine Immunität gegen magische Angriffe durch seine Fähigkeit Full Counter ist beeindruckend. Ein Beispiel seiner immensen Kampffähigkeiten ist, als er sowohl die alten Elfen- und Riesenkönige, Gloxinia und Drole gleichzeitig überwältigte. Als er die Macht wiederfand, die Merlin ihm genommen hatte, war die Menge an Dunkelheit, die von der Göttin Amber freigesetzt wurde, genug, um den Himmel auszulöschen. Und das nachfolgende Nachbeben von Istar war von Edinburgh aus fast 100 km entfernt zu spüren. Vor Beginn der Serie war seine Macht stark genug, um das gesamte Königreich von Danafor zu zerstören. Merlin, der spürte, dass seine Macht zu groß und gefährlich war, um ihn zu kontrollieren, stahl das meiste davon, bevor er das gleiche für das Königreich der Löwen tun konnte. Selbst mit dem größten Teil seiner Macht hatte er jedoch immer noch eine Stärke von mehr als dem Zehnfachen des Standards für einen Heiligen Ritter der Löwen. Mit seiner zurückgekehrten Macht ist Melodias in der Lage, leicht auf Augenhöhe mit Mitgliedern der legendären Zehn Gebote zu kämpfen und sie zu besiegen, obwohl dies nur ein Bruchteil seiner ursprünglichen Macht während des Heiligen Krieges war. Nachdem Meliodas seine volle dämonische Kraft in einem verzweifelten Versuch entfesselt hat, sich aus Melasculas Antan no Mayu zu befreien, erlangt er seine volle Stärke wieder, nachdem er in den Angriffsmodus eingetreten ist und seine physischen Fähigkeiten und Macht massiv erhöht hat. Er übertraf Escanor in ihrem Kampf leicht, obwohl seine Macht jede Sekunde bis zu dem Punkt wuchs, an dem Diane sagte, er würde mit der Sünde der Pride spielen. Er blieb von seinen Angriffen fast völlig unberührt und wurde erst besiegt, als Escanor den Höhepunkt seiner Kräfte erreichte. Selbst nachdem er von Escanor schwer verletzt und fast in zwei Hälften geschnitten worden war, konnte sich Meliodas schnell erholen, nur weil Merlin rechtzeitig eingriff. Selbst während er ohnmächtig war, war seine Aura bereits so ungeheuer stark und dunkel, dass sogar Escanor, King und Diane sich um ihn herum krank fühlten. Später, beim Erwachen, hielt er mühelos sowohl Zeldris als auch Estarossa fest, wobei nicht einmal die Macht des Dämonenkönigs es Zeldris erlaubte, die geringste Bewegung zu vollbringen.Er besiehte Estarossa vollständig, während er gleichzeitig Cusack immobilisierte. Bei erneutem Angriff überholte und zügelte er mühelos Zeldris und beschützte gleichzeitig Elisabeth vor Estarossa. Er überlebte mühelos auch die von den Angriffen von Arthur und seiner Waffe Excalibur. Seine Macht ist so groß, dass sie sogar die mächtigen Vier Erzengel in den Schatten stellt, da Estarossa selbst offen sagte, wenn er Sariel und Tarmiel von den Vier Erzengeln nicht besiegen könnte, hätte er keine Chance, Meliodas zu besiegen. Er ist auch in der Lage, ein Ritual durchzuführen, um die Zehn Gebote zu absorbieren, und ist außer Zeldris der Einzige, der überleben kann, wenn er mehr als ein Gebot annimmt. Laut Meliodas kann er Elizabeths Fluch brechen, wenn er alle Gebote absorbiert hat. Full Counter :Hauptartikel: Full Counter *Full Counter「全 反 撃 Zen Zen Zen Zen Hangeki (Furukauntā) This: Diese Fähigkeit erlaubt es Meliodas, magische Angriffe gegen ihn, zurück auf den Gegner zu reflektieren, aber mit viel größerer Kraft; Je stärker also die gegnerischen Kräfte sind, desto höher wird der Rebound. Ein großer Nachteil ist, dass Meliodas selbst keine Angriffe starten kann. Er ist auch nicht in der Lage, Angriffe zu reflektieren, wenn die Angriffe des Gegners nur schwer zu lesen und kontern sind. Physische, indirekte und kontinuierliche Angriffe können ebenfalls nicht reflektiert werden. Der Dämonenkönig erklärte, dass die Technik lediglich eine minderwertige Kopie von Chandlers Technik ist und dass seine ursprüngliche magische Kraft etwas anderes ist. Hellblaze :Hauptartikel: Hellblaze *Hellblaze ズ 獄 炎 ル ブ レ ズ ズ Gokuen (Herubureizu); wörtlich übersetzt „Höllenfeuer”: Eine mysteriöse Fähigkeit, die Meliodas zeigt und die es ihm ermöglicht, schwarze Flammen zu erzeugen. Die Technik hat auch den zusätzlichen Effekt, die Regeneration eines Unsterblichen zu annullieren, wie gezeigt wurde, als er sie gegen Ban verwendete. Assault Mode :Hauptartikel: Assault Mode *Assault Modeド 殲滅 状態 サ ト ド ド ド ド Senmetsu Jōtai (Asaruto Mōdo) This: Dieser Zustand ist erreicht, wenn Meliodas seine Dämonen-Kräfte in vollen Zügen freisetzt und unglaubliche Kräfte erreicht. Laut Melascula, damals in den Tagen, als Meliodas die Zehn Gebote befehligte, hatten sogar sie vor ihm Angst, als er seine Höchstform erreichte. Der Nachteil ist, dass dieser Status Meliodas all seiner Gefühle und Gefühle vorübergehend beraubt, was dazu führt, dass er wieder zu dem wird, was er vor seinem Verrat am Demon Clan war. Kami Chigiri :Hauptartikel: Kami Chigiri *Kami Chigiri り 神 か 千 斬 斬 ぎ Kami Chigiri; wörtlich bedeutet "Tausend Göttliche Töter" Mel: Meliodas schneidet seinen Gegner mit seinem Schwert insgesamt tausend Mal. Gebot Als der ehemalige Führer der Zehn Gebote war Meliodas der ursprüngliche Träger des Gebotes der Liebe い 慈 じ 愛 あ い い ia ia ia ia ia Jiai 」, das ihm vom Dämonenkönig verliehen wurde. Diejenigen, die mit Hass in ihren Herzen vor ihm stehen, werden machtlos, anderen zu schaden oder Schaden zuzufügen. Um sich mit dem Göttin-Clan zu verbünden, gab er sein Gebot während seines Verrats an den Dämonen-Clan bereitwillig auf. Wegen Gowthers verbotenem Spruch, gab der Dämonenkönig das Gebot an seinen vermeintlichen zweiten Sohn: Estarossa, der wegen des ihm gegebenen Gebots Mael in einen Dämon verwandelte und es so aussehen ließ, als ob der erstere den Letzten getötet hätte. Waffen * Riesiges Breitschwert: Meliodas hat dieses Schwert im Heiligen Krieg vor 3000 Jahren benutzt, auch als Führer der Zehn Gebote. Das Schwert ist mindestens doppelt so groß wie Meliodas selber. Es war in der Schlacht Meliodas gebrochen und die Göttin Elizabeth kämpfte und verlor gegen den Dämonenkönig und die Höchste Gottheit. Das Schwert zeigte keine Eigenschaften, eine Fähigkeit wie einen heiligen Schatz benutzen zu können. * Drachengriff: Meliodas benutzte dieses gebrochene Schwert in Verbindung mit dem vollen Zähler. Das Schwert scheint auch eigene Fähigkeiten zu besitzen und ist einer der Schlüssel für den Sarg der Ewigen Dunkelheit. * Liz' Schwert: Nachdem Meliodas das Schwert wiedergewonnen hatte, begann Liz, Meliodas, es zu benutzen, nachdem sein Drachengriff gestohlen worden war. Es funktioniert auch in Verbindung mit Full Counter. Es wurde während Meliodas' Kampf mit einem Albion gebrochen. * Lostvayne: Als Mitglied der Sieben Todsünden besitzt Meliodas einen heiligen Schatz. Lostvayne ist ein "Dämonomen-spaltendes Schwert", das er vor zehn Jahren in einem Pfandhaus in Camelot für Geld verkaufte, um den Eber-Hut zu finanzieren. Sie wird ihm später von Merlin zurückgegeben, der offenbar das Schwert gekauft und die ganze Zeit in Sicherheit gehalten hat. Seine Fähigkeit Jitsuzō Bunshin ist kompatibel mit Meliodas' Full Counter und erlaubt ihm so viel gefährlichere Levels zu benutzen. * Knochenschwert: Im Fegefeuer erzeugen Meliodas' Gefühle ein Schwert, das aus den Knochen der einheimischen Spezies besteht, mit einer einschneidigen langen Klinge. Powerlevel Meliodas' Machtlevel erhöht sich im Laufe der Geschichte stufenweise und wird weiter gesteigert, wenn er seine dämonischen Kräfte einsetzt. Mit Lostvayne kann Meliodas einen Klon mit einem maximalen Power-Level von der Hälfte seines eigenen Power Levels erstellen. Werden mehr Klone erstellen, wird diese gleichmäßig verteilt. Trivia * Als Hobby sammelt er Bier. * Zu seiner täglichen Routine gehört es, Elizabeth anzüglich zu belästigen. * Er hat eine große Schwäche für Elizabeth. * Er wurde in der Dämonenwelt geboren. * Sein Traum ist es, den Fluch von sich zu nehmen. * Seine größte Schande ist, wie er früher war. * Er möchte am liebsten mit Elizabeth kuscheln. * Sein Lieblingstier ist Elizabeth. * Sein Lieblingsgeruch ist Elizabeths Körper. * Sein Lieblingsessen ist Schweinefleisch, das in Bier gekocht wird.. * Die Person, vdie er unter gar keinen Umständen zum Feind haben will, ist Merlin. * Meliodas hat eine gute Sammlung von Alkohol, die er von Reisen zu viele Orten mitgebracht hat. * Seine Kochkünsten scheinen auf den ersten Blick ganz fabelhaft, doch sind tatsächlich widerlich. * Ban hat mit Meliodas 720 Mal Amrdrücken gemacht, einer von ihnen gewann 361 mal. Beide streiten darüber, wer es ist, das mehr Male gewonnen hat * Es wird vermutet, dass Meliodas der Erste war, der die Macht des Dämonenbluts entdeckte und aneignete. * Meliodas schwingt nie ein echtes Schwert, weil er viel zu mächtig ist. * Meliodas hat zwei Räume im Eberhut - einer im ersten Stock und der andere im Obergeschoss mit Elizabeth. * Meliodas ist Linkshänder. * Meliodas schwarze Markierung ähnelt der einzelnen Spirale, welche abstrahlende ätherische Energie darstellt. * Die Sünde des Zorns wird normalerweise durch einen Bären und die Farbe Rot symbolisiert. * In der Nanatsu no Taizai Popularitätsumfrage wurde Meliodas mit 6664 Stimmen (die eine Online-Umfrage sowie Postkarten enthielten) mit insgesamt 278 Stimmen auf Platz 5 eingestuft. * Die Tätowierung eines Drachen oder einer Schlange, die ihren eigenen Schwanz isst, stellt Ouroboros dar. Ein zyklisches Symbol und in einigen Glaubenssätzen steht die Unendlichkeit. Ein Hinweis auf Meliodas Langlebigkeit und jugendliches Aussehen, obwohl er über 3000 Jahre alt sind. * Trotz Dämonen, die normalerweise ungefähr 1000 Jahre alt sind, hat Meliodas es geschafft, über 3000 Jahre zu leben, ohne zu altern und ohne versiegelt zu werden, aufgrund eines Fluches, der ihn am Sterben hindert. * Meliodas und Eren Yeager von Shingeki no Kyojin (Angriff auf Titan) haben die gleichen Synchronsprecher in der japanischen und englischen Version. * Es wurde von Zaratras festgestellt und gezeigt, dass Meliodas sich selten betrinkt und leicht nüchtern werden kann, sollte er doch mal trinken. * Meliodas ist der älteste, in Bezug auf das Alter, von hochrangigen Dämonen. * Sowohl Meliodas als auch Zeldris werden vom Snychronsprecher Yūki Kaji gesprochen. * Als Kind hatte Meliodas eine Stärke von 300. Einzelnachweise }}en:Meliodas es:Meliodas fr:Meliodas pl:Meliodas pt-br:Meliodas ru:Мелиодас zh:梅里奧達斯 it:Meliodas Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Seven Deadly Sins Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Heilige Ritter